A Piece of Cheese
by HiddenObsessions
Summary: Led to the kitchen by his desire for food, Zoro finds that he is about to satisfy a different type of "desire". Story better than summary. Explicit Yaoi, ZoroxSan


Before anything I want to give credit to the person who wrote this original story. Unfortunately, I don't know who it was, my source did not say. So, I give credit to this story to whoever wrote it, who was not me. I would buy that book of ZoroxSan manga if I could read it, which I can't because it's in Japanese. So sad .

I do not own this plot. I don't own these characters, they are from the manga One Piece. This is a YAOI story, ZoroxSanji, and I believe is somewhat explicit.

As I mentioned, this is not my plot or storyline. The reason I wrote this is because I have a lot of smutty and awesome ideas for ZoroxSanji yaoi stories, but when I tried writing them, I realized that my lack of experience would make the best storyline, sound horrible. Therefore, this is a kind of exercise for me. However, if you truly love yaoi, don't just read this, go read the dj manga as well. You can find it on youtube, under the name "A Piece of Cheese - Zoro x Sanji Doujinshi YAOI". You'll find it. The art is amazing.

So please tell me what you think, and how I can improve my writing so I can soon start on those original ZoroxSan stories!

* * *

><p>A Piece of Cheese<p>

"Food," a voice said.

Sanji looked up when he heard the voice to see Zoro standing there. "How about mozzarella?" he said. "It's on the table" he pointed casually. Zoro walked over and stared at the plate wondering.

"Is that tofu?" he thought. He picked up the plate and asked, "Is this all there is for dinner?" while trying to grab a piece with his hand. Surprised at the hard texture, he grabbed a piece and munched on it.

"It's not some cheap cheese, idiot." Sanji argued, finishing with his cleaning up. "If you don't want it, then don't eat it."

Chewing, Zoro stared at Sanji for a few moments before commenting, "Are you sulking?"

Angrily, Sanji yelled, "Why would I be sulking!"

Zoro grabbed a handful of cheese, stuffing his mouth before declaring, "defeated by cheese."

Sanji, a pissed off expression on his face muttered, "eating a whole mouthful of cheese…" "Just as I thought," he angrily said, "You're an idiot about food. Give it back!" He tried to grab the plate back from the swordsman but Zoro quickly moved it away and out of reach.

"I'm eating" he said monotonously. "Later."

Sanji stared at him angrily. "An ignorant bastard too…" he fumed.

Zoro set down the plate, before approaching Sanji, quickly unbuttoning the cook's shirt.

"Huh?" Sanji managed, as he tried to back away. "H…here?" he questioned, hitting the table behind him.

"What's wrong?" Zoro asked, one hand continuing to unbutton while the other grasped his back, not allowing him to escape.

"This is the kitchen! It's my sanctuary!" Sanji argued.

Zoro chuckled, smirking. "That's a secret aphrodisiac" he reasoned, as he pushed him down on the table and quickly flicked open his belt.

"Don't go so wild!" Sanji shouted, trying and failing to push the swordsman away. "Pervert!" Zoro spun him around, pressing his head and shoulder down against the table. "wait…" he tried to say. "No…stop it you idiot!" he said, face flushed. He grabbed at the toned arm that had already slid his pants down to his thighs.

"I see…" Zoro droned. "You're aroused" he reasoned.

"Are you a monkey?" Sanji exclaimed, pushing the swordsman's head away. "Orangutan! Mandrill! Perverted gorilla!"

Zoro grabbed him roughly by the back of the head, forcing him back and down onto the table. He brought his head down and kissed him, the free hand reaching towards the base of Sanji's exposed cock.

Sanji gasped as Zoro began to lick and suck at his dick, tremors running through his body as he lay face down, sprawled on the table. "No…" he tried to gasp out between moans, "This…is the dining table…."

Zoro grabbed his arm and pulled him so that he lay face up, the other hand still stroking his throbbing member. "This is the place to satisfy lust" he said, smirking. He slid his hand lower to tease with two fingers gently at Sanji's wet opening. At Sanji's passionate moan, he began to slide them deeper inside, while bringing his other hand down to grab his dick as he began roughly licking it again.

Sanji's body twitched uncontrollably, toes curling as the intense sensations Zoro was creating ran through his body. His back arched against the table, legs wrapped around the swordsman's back as Zoro took more of his dick into his mouth, sucking and teasing it with his tongue. He gave a half-hearted protestation before succumbing and moaning out Zoro's name.

Hearing his name, Zoro looked up to see Sanji, hands slightly crossed over his face in a feeble attempt to hide his flushed face. "Hurry…" he managed to gasp.

Zoro licked at his lips. "I didn't expect that" he said, one hand reaching to pull out his sizeable dick and nudged it slowly into Sanji's dripping opening.

Feeling it, Sanji panicked yelling, "Ah, wait! It… hurts!" he complained, once again pushing at Zoro's face. "Stop it, you big dick!"

"Thanks…" Zoro remarked, pulling at the hand that was squishing his face.

"La…Later." Sanji said, trembling and blushing harder. "I'll lick you first…so…"

Sanji's embarrassed expression and offer caused the blood to all run to Zoro's head and his nose started to bleed. "Bastard…" he said, even more thoroughly turned on, "This is sex…you know…"

"Whatt?" Sanji protested, an angry expression on his face.

"Go ahead…" Zoro said, still trembling and his nose still bleeding, "suck it…"

"What's with the reaction!" Sanji fumed. "That should be me!"

Zoro could not respond.

"Enough!" Sanji yelled, annoyed.

-a little while later-

Sanji scrubbed at the tablecloth in a bucket on the deck. "Even if I wash it…" he wondered aloud, "is it okay to use this on the dining table…?"

"It's okay." Zoro deadpanned, nose still stuffed with tissue to stop the nosebleed from flowing.

"Your nosebleed is quite obstinate" Chopper commented.

* * *

><p>I'm not fond of that ending, but that was how the original ended, and I couldn't think of anything else as well. Oh wells.<p>

So please tell me what you think, not so much about the plot, because as I mentioned before, it isn't mine, and I gave credit to the original author up there. Rather, I just want to know what you all think about the writing style, because I wanted some practice before I can develop all those lovely ZoroxSanji ideas I have! So please review!


End file.
